Tris of Arawen
Tris of Arawen is an actress, supermodel and Demigoddess living in Los Angeles, born in 1977. She is one of the most powerful beings in Pigverse. Origin Tris of Arawen was designed sometime in the 1970's by anthropologist and WWSNG creator Smith Smithson. Smithson was going through a period of extreme sexual frustration, and came up with the idea for Tris, who was, to Smithson, the perfect woman. When a question arose over the protection over The New World against malevolent inhabitants and even possible rogue scientists. It was understood that even Chupacabras might be helpless in the face of John Johnson or Peter Peterson. Johnson retreated into his omniscient form to solve the problem, at which point he discovered the drawings and plans Smithson had made of Tris. With Smithson's approval, Johnson created Tris of Arawen with all of her powers in 1977. Powers Tris is considered by many to be completely overpowered, but this is very necessary to have a chance of thwarting a literal god. Tris' physical strength is the most obvious of her powers. Even in the worst circumstances, she has the lifting capacity of about 150 million kilograms for each arm. Her strength is also increased the more need there is for it, and also by sexual arousal. Her strength can be somewhat described in feats, such as bending nine Duranium girders with a single arm at once, compressing a super carrier to the size of a thimble with her bare hands, and fighting off a Chupacabra. Tris' physical speed allows her to run at twice the speed of sound. Tris is considered to have 16 times more brain power than the average human, and has the ability to multitask about a dozen different actions at once. In a battle scenario, she can out-perform just about anybody or anything in strategic thinking. Tris is a powerful magician. She is well-versed in all types of human magic, but also many other types spells, including elemental magic, summoning of items, healing magic, telekinesis and minor telepathy. Tris is the most apt user of a sword in the known universe. She has been found unbeatable in a sword fight, no matter the strength or numbers of her opponents, barring only The Alphabet Bird itself. Significance in WWSNG Tris is the head of a secret task force compiled to keep any possible attacks on the safety and well-being of WWSNG at bay. Indeed, in all known natural universes, only one in ten thousand where Tris was given this task, has she failed. And of those instances, all of the hostile takeovers were orchestrated by Tris herself. After the New World had expanded too much for even Tris to viably defend, she was given permission to retire from such duties. Tris promptly moved to Los Angeles, and pursued a career as an actress and a supermodel. Physiology Tris was originally conceived as an object of Smithson's fantasies, and as a result, has an incredibly titillating appearance. She possesses incredible beauty, to the point of moving on to being a supermodel after completing her task with protecting The New World. Tris does not age naturally at all, as would be expected from a literal fantasy girl. Neither does she need sustenance of any kind: be it food, water, sleep, air or stimuli. Tris is invulnerable to the point of sustaining a point-blank nuclear blast without harm. Although she was created in The New World, it is prospected that she cannot be erased from existence there, not even by Johnson. This was achieved by granting her immense willpower, which also adds potency to her telekinesis. She can also withstand astronomical amounts of heat, cold, electricity, irradiation and magical attacks. Tris has the natural ability to change her bodily and facial features to some extent, and even change her eyes and hair to any color or pattern she desires. This allows her to disguise and camouflage herself easily, as well as maintain one or several alter egos. These powers grant her an unprecedented advantage in espionage, though the opportunity has rarely ever arisen. Personality Tris was given what Smithson considered a perfect personality. All of the humane creativity and malleability combined with impeccable moral standards and a calculative, critical thought process. Much to the dismay of Smithson, Tris had to be disloyal to all New World Scientists, as siding with any one of them might create an unstoppable coalition. Tris is a pansexual. Her kinks are, among other things: usage of physical strength and bondage. Notable incarnations relating to Tris of Arawen Nameless Janitor-scenario -> Malicious Tris of Arawen This somewhat rare incarnation caused Johnson to not have an omniscient form. In some of these incarnations while creating Tris, Johnson gave her completely humane feelings. And in some of these incarnations, Tris became completely malicious, and orchestrated a hostile takeover of The New World, often times ending up killing Johnson, and all the other scientists. Tristan There are cases where Smithson had embraced his bisexual tendencies, and imagined a male version of Tris, Tristan. Relationships * Smith Smithson, designer. * John Johnson, creator. * Jessica, roommate and former coworker. * Catherine, roommate and former coworker. * Tristan, an alternate universe male version. Trivia * Tris can make herself taller at will, and is usually over seven foot tall. This can be hard to discern from a photograph, as she is often mostly proportional to a normal woman. * Tris struggles with her attraction to bondage, as she can't easily find any chains or locks to contain her strength. As her strength increases with arousal, she has been known to sever a steel rod even while under the effects of a strength weakening potion. * Tris starred in a pornography film directed by Piggy, notorious for his asexuality, and not really knowing what pornography is about. * After moving to Los Angeles, Tris started living a double life as a striptease artist named Dominatris. * It is speculated that Tris can make any outfit look good. * Some of the flawed Tris's caused by the Nameless Janitor-scenario were able to single-handedly take over their respective New Worlds. After hearing about these instances through The Alphabet Bird, Johnson was reaffirmed that an unflawed Tris, with the help of the rest of the secret task force, would be able to subdue any and all attacks on The New World. Category:Humans Category:Deities Category:Characters